


Waits For More

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Questioning, Sexual Experimentation, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott likes the taste of cum. He eats his own and then goes for Stiles’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waits For More

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in an unusual style. I don’t know how to describe it, but this is how the story came to me, so that is how I wrote it. Comments are welcome as ever, but in particular, “What are your opinions on the style?”

Scott loves the taste of cum. He has since he first tried his own. He was thirteen or fourteen at the time. He had just finished jerking off when he was struck by the sudden notion to try his cum. He thanks God everyday for that decision. 

He flicked his tongue once to test the mess on his fingers. He does it again to be sure. He isn’t put off so he shoves his thumb in his mouth and sucks up all the cum. He slurps and swirls until there’s not a single drop left. He swallows the thick, salty fluid in awe of his taste. He wonders why the video they watched in school didn’t mention how _good_ cum tastes, how the saltiness of his own semen was divine, or how the thick gooeyness was perfect for consumption. He wonders if it makes him a little gay to like the feel of cum sliding down his throat so much. He wonders if it matters as he scoops up the errant cum on his shirt and brings it to his mouth just so he can have some more. 

He has found his new favorite snack. He never uses tissues or socks or towels to clean up again. He never wastes his cum on those things again. He never wastes a drop of cum again.

He asks his best friend Stiles years later if _he_ has ever tasted his own cum, and Stiles says, “Yeah, but I didn’t like it.”

He is stunned by the thought. He worries that he is a weirdo for eating his own cum so much. He worries because sometimes he actually craves it and maybe that isn’t normal. He worries that he might be a little gay because he kinda, sorta wants to jerk off with Stiles so he could try his besties’ cum. He could lick off the cum from Stiles’ hand as a kindness, a sign of love and respect. He would then know once and for all if it’s only his own cum that he likes so much. He should ask Stiles for a favor: they should jerk each other off; that way he gets to try Stiles’ cum and then eat his own if the taste is bad.

He later succeeds. He and his horny best friend take their bro-cocks in hand and help each other off. He feels a little gay touching another guy’s dick. He figures that of all the cocks in the world though, touching Stiles’ isn’t the worst he could do. He wants to lick up all the pre-come Stiles is leaking because there’s just so much of it, but he doesn’t. He waits. He waits for more to come. He waits until Stiles is on the edge of cumming and then he really gets into it. He watches as Stiles squirms and wheezes and his face turns adorably red. 

He grabs Stiles’ wrist to stop the hand on his cock, so he can just enjoy Stiles’ orgasm by itself. He smiles as Stiles begins to shoot wildly. He is almost giddy with how much cum Stiles unloads onto his hand. He wrings as much cum as he can from his best friend and only then he takes his hand away. He brings his hand to his mouth. He quietly and casually sucks up his friend’s cum as if it is nothing strange. He moans around his fingers each in turn at the delicious taste. He opens his eyes to see Stiles panting, staring at him bewildered.

He says defensively, “I like how it tastes.”

“You _like_ the taste of cum?” 

“Yes.” He says simply. He uses a finger to snatch the last drop of cum from Stiles’ slit. He defiantly wraps his tongue around his finger and eats the scrumptious drop. 

“Holy shit!”

He waits for more to come.

“What if…what if I jerk you off and you cum on my hand…would you lick it off my hand?” 

“Yes.” He replies honestly. 

He is stunned when Stiles’ hand on his cock become animated and vigorous in its motions. He is young so he is close already. He moans his friend’s name shocked at Stiles’ acceptance and willingness to see. He cums quickly. He shoots his load all over Stiles’ long, thin fingers. He waits until every drop is freed before he opens his eyes. He sees Stiles staring at him in anticipation. He watches as Stiles slowly brings his cum-drenched hands up towards his mouth. He keeps his eyes on Stiles even as he bends his head down. He flicks his tongue against Stiles’ finger locking eyes with his friend. He slowly wraps his lips around his best bro’s pale fingers. He noisily slurps up his cum as Stiles gazes at him with a mix of surprise and hunger. 

“You wanna try it?” He asks politely.

He chuckles inside as he watches Stiles gulp once or twice before answering softly, “You go ahead.” 

He likes how red Stiles’ cheeks still are. He likes his friend watching him eat cum. He gives a noisy performance. He slurps loudly, sucks loudly, swallows loudly. He likes how broken Stiles looks. He likes his friend being stunned into respectful silence. He finishes up with a final swirl of his tongue. He looks at Stiles with a huge grin on his face. He got two loads of cum tonight and he is happy. 

He waits for Stiles to react. He knows a reaction is coming. He is still taken by surprise though when Stiles lurches forward and kisses him dead on the mouth. He lets Stiles’ inexperienced tongue into his mouth. He closes his eyes only after the kiss has deepened because he is agog, simply agog at Stiles’ reaction. He hears Stiles moan, feels it inside his mouth. He likes the feeling. He moans too as Stiles licks the remnants of their cum from his mouth. He waits until Stiles is done. He waits until his best friend pulls away, before teasing, “Like the taste now?”

“No. Not really. It was just _hot_ watching you eat it. It was like porn. Real life porn.”

“We should do it again.” He suggests.

“We should do it more often. Like _everyday_ .”

Scott is okay with that. He likes the taste of cum. He waits for tomorrow when he can have more. He waits for more to come. 

For he dearly loves the taste of cum. 


End file.
